Various types of lamps are known for lighting desks, tables, and other working surfaces. Examples of such lamps and lighting systems include overhead lights, floor lamps, aesthetic lighting, and desk lamps. Existing lamps and lighting systems have various disadvantages when used to illuminate desks or other working surfaces. Existing desk lamps typically include a large base that must rest on the desk, consuming valuable working space. Also, existing lamps are not sufficiently adjustable to provide task lighting to the user's workspace. Sometimes existing lamps produce an undesirable glare on a computer monitor also resting on the desk. What is needed is an improved lamp for providing task lighting to a desk.